


A Day in the Life of an Executive

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: A small drabble that goes into the difference MC/Reader made in Jumin’s life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may edit this soon with some more sweet Jumin fluff because this is technically a WIP.

Wake up, get ready, go to work. Brief the team on daily tasks, delegate assignments, and oversee each department. Get to the morning meeting, whatever it may be that day, and impress. Lock himself in his office for a while to concentrate on the paperwork that only seemed to stack higher and higher by the hour. Another meeting in the evening to catch up on what’s been done and what’s left to do, arranging a precise schedule for the next day. Head home, open a bottle of wine, and admire Elizabeth 3rd’s grace before adding some final touches to the work he couldn’t quite let go of for the day.

And repeat. Day in and day out. Week after week, it was a concise schedule Jumin was familiar with. A routine he followed so diligently, no real surprise or hiccup to it. His work was was all he knew, his personal and social life almost revolved around it. The exception being the RFA, and even then it would occasionally get brought up.

That is until he met you.

You, who stumbled into his life by what he first assumed was some coincidence or misunderstanding, but later realized it was fate. He had become easily comfortable around you, and while you provided him with an entirely different sense of peace that he’d never known was missing, there was also a cost: his concentration.

He didn’t have an urge to get out of bed in the morning and today was no exception. Not when your sleeping form was snuggled against his, pulling him closer with every little stir he made. The sun behind the curtain peeked in through gaps and gave you a soft, warm glow that matched your comforting ambience. The only things he could ever bring himself to do were to press a chaste kiss to your forehead and observe you, timing your rhythmic breathing and memorizing every feature of your serene face. It was times like these you had to nudge him to get ready, bargaining him with an exchange of embraces and kisses you would have given him anyways.

Easily he could have stayed in bed, just for the sake of lingering in your presence. But once he did find the will to get up and out of bed, you following behind, he felt a sense of urgency. Not because he was late, not because he was keen on doing the work he once felt was his number one priority, but because he was eager to see you again at the end of the day. His work was still his and he enjoyed doing it, but it always seemed aimless, until he associated it with doing it for you. Thinking about how proud of him you were at the end of the day, how loyally you supported him, and how every encouraging word you’ve said was as sincere as his love for you.

You helped him pick out a tie, shared in his company as you two ate breakfast, and sent him off for the day with a quick kiss to the lips. The smile that played on his lips all morning immediately turning to a stoic, unreadable expression at the close of the elevator doors, guards following suit and adding to the aloof aura. An aura that never left from the minute he stepped out the penthouse to his arrival to the building.

His usually intimidating and cold demeanor that he led morning briefings with seemed just a little off in the last few months. He’d start with setting clear expectations on the work he wants to get done, but it’s as if he softened up. He used to give an impression that one look in someone’s direction and he could turn them to stone, making it hard for his employees to truly and comfortably speak to him.

But he found himself becoming more patient at these times, seeing as it’s what sets up the productivity for the rest of the day. He was trying to find ways to ease them into the agendas, going so far as to occasionally tell a joke at the start of these, something you playfully suggested but he took literally. Though they’d never land with the cold expression that stayed on his face through no fault of his own, he did notice an increase in participation and a shift in atmosphere from what it was before.

Where he truly intimidated were the walks to the meeting that followed. He did so with an air of confidence, his head held high as a team of assistants followed. The long corridor from office to conference room was his favorite part, a way of establishing that he meant business as he scanned over departments and employees with a stern gaze.

As he got to the door, he felt the regular buzz of his phone in his pocket. Though he already knew what it was, it never stopped him from checking right before he made his way in.

‘Good luck at your meeting, dear! I love you <3’

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It didn’t matter how often you sent that; it still gave him a pleasant boost, his chest swelling with a warm, familiar feeling as he put his phone away. He opened the door with ease and strode in. Knowing that you were rooting for him was enough assurance that this would go in his favor.

And once it did, back to his office he went to start the least interesting part of his day. The document galore that waited on his desk, ready to be signed, revised, or shredded entirely only to start from scrap. A tedious part of his day that required his close attention, or even the attention of Jaehee when he wanted to handle other tasks or write up business proposals.

As he eyed at the stack that awaited, he contemplated handing it off to the chief assistant and focusing on the cat project he had his thoughts on. But one look at her, he noticed the dark circles behind her glasses. The look of pure exhaustion painting her features as she plopped the heavy stack of folders and papers to ever-growing mountain. She looked as if she was on the verge of passing out, knowing that as soon she turned her back, she had a tall cup of multiple espresso shots waiting to keep her going.

‘ _You need to give Jaehee a break once in a while. She works too hard for you to never let her breathe or show appreciation_ ,’ your scolding words echoing in the back of his mind as he adjusted his tie and cleared his throat to gain her attention.

“Assistant Kang, I can handle all this if you’d wish to have the rest of the day off,” he said almost nonchalantly, though Jaehee’s expression read that she was taken aback, unsure if she had heard him right.

“Mr. Han, I still have plenty of work to take care of and-“

“I’ll have the other assistants handle that. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, o-okay, Mr. Han,” she replied hesitantly, confusion evident in her tone, “I will see you tomorrow then.”

“And Assistant Kang?” he spoke, gaining her attention once again before she made her way out, “Thank you for all your work.”

Jaehee could only blink in confusion before she could muster a ‘no problem,’ though he noticed the absolute relief she felt, the change in posture and the small sparkle in her eye to hear that bit of gratitude. With that, she left him alone to the work he had to attend to.

He got through almost the entire pile, but not without the occasional glance at his phone to check the time. Smiling to himself every time he saw his lockscreen, a picture he took of the both of you. It was a little out of focus and you had drawn on cat ears and whiskers, but he could still make out the details of your face. Your smile that went from ear to ear, eyes reflecting that same adoration he had in his own. Looking at it made the work in front of him feel do-able and added to the fervor to get it done.


	2. Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally just been adding to this fic as I go but this is definitely all of it, yeet

Once the evening meeting wrapped up, the serious demeanor he carried throughout the day seemed to falter with every passing minute, knowing he was going to see you soon. The small tug on his lip growing more noticeable towards the end of the day until it was a small smile getting in the town car.

The car ride always felt too long, his patience wearing just that much thinner as he sat there in silence. His hands instinctively went to his phone, dialing your number and placing it to his ear before he even realized what he was doing. The ride home may have felt long, but he always had to hear your voice as soon as he could, getting a sample of just what was waiting for him.

“Hi dear,” your voice bringing him back to reality, smiling as he heard the excitement in your tone.

“Hello darling,” his voice deep, yet soft from hearing you, “I thought I’d call and let you know I’m on my way. Though with this traffic, it may take a bit.”

“Well I’ll be here waiting for you,” you said, like you always did when he was stuck in traffic. But it never stopped the warm feeling in his chest, thoughts of you patiently waiting in your shared penthouse just for him.

“I would hope so,” he said with a small chuckle, “I wish I didn’t have to keep you waiting, my love, but I’ll let you go here. If I hear your voice some more, I may end up taking the wheel from Driver Kim just to get there sooner.”

“Yeah, I’d like to have you here in one piece,” you teased, earning an amused laugh from him, “I’ll see you soon then.”

“See you soon,” he said finally, smiling to himself as he pocketed his phone. While his day felt draining, he could always depend on you to recharge him just from the sound of your voice. He always wondered if there was a certain frequency to it that had the same effect as caffeine, the warm feeling in his chest and increased heart rate making him believe so.

And while he contemplated the logistics of it, he knew that couldn’t be the case. It took him a bit to realize, but that boast of energy was just your effect on him. No one in his life had rattled him as much and made him feel the way you did. And no coffee he could drink can compare.

As the car pulled up to the building, he was far too eager to get out. Making his way in with a bounce to his step, a small smile on his features as he got on the elevator and thinking about just who he was going to greet. Images of your sweet smile and heavenly voice filling his mind as he passed each floor.

Once it came to a stop and he got off, he could feel the tension on his shoulders lighten with every step towards the penthouse door. His hand wrapped around the knob, but he stopped when he heard your voice from the other side of the door, head leaning against it as he smiled to himself.

He knew exactly what he was going to walk into, and he never tired of it. He never tired of your voice exclaiming his name as he walked through the door, running to meet him and pulling him down for a hug and a kiss. He never tired of seeing the evidence of your day throughout the penthouse, whether it was a home-cooked meal waiting on the stove, an organized and clean environment no maid could truly accomplish, or the activities and hobbies that would occupy your time. It truly made him wonder just how he lived before you.

With the turn of a doorknob, he opened the door to find you laying on the couch, talking to Elizabeth as she sat on your chest. As soon as you noticed his arrival, you wasted no time in getting up and running towards him.

“Jumin, welcome home!” you exclaimed, arms spread as your feet pattered on the tile. It was his favorite sound to come home to. He adored the wide smile on your face, the small yelp as he practically scooped you into his arms, and the soft press of your lips to his. Without fail, he always went in for a second kiss, deepening it with a small smile tugging at his lips, as if he was trying to make up for the time spent apart. His hand would lift your chin, his lips practically dancing over yours. It was his way of showing how much he loved and dearly missed you with a passionate kiss that easily took your breath away.

It’s not until he feels the need to breath that he pulls away, though he would go much longer if he could. Especially when he was met with your shiny eyes, glossy lips almost asking for just one more press. But the radiant smile on them practically melted him on the spot as he just pulls you in for an embrace, burying his head in your neck with a ‘thank you, dear’ muffled against your skin.

Truly, this was his favorite part of the day as he’d strip himself of his jacket and loosen his tie. He’d open a bottle of wine, pouring you two a glass and helping set the table for dinner. You two would sit and talk for hours, even long after you two have eaten. With every detail of his day that he shared, he felt his business demeanor drop that much more as you responded. He hung onto every word you’d say, asking you all sorts of questions just to hear you talk for longer. He was always mesmerized and comforted with the sound of your voice, especially when you talked about something that excited you.

Once the wine took effect, you two would move to the couch after cleaning up and just snuggling up close. As he looked down to see his arms wrapped around you protectively, leaning into his chest with a contented smile, he almost felt a weight lifted off him.

This person that sat comfortably in his arms changed his outlook on life with their amazingly patient and kind words. You were selfless and only ever asked for his love in return, which he would gladly give to you. He no longer asks what he did to deserve you, but rather what he can do to continue earning your love in return. He was always astonished in moments like these when he thought over just how precious you were to him.

“MC,” he said just above a whisper, gaining your attention.

“Do you remember what I was like when I met you?”

“Yeah, everyone told me you were cold and aloof. Seven even tried to convince me you were a robot,” you laughed, “But I knew that wasn’t true.”

“Even now?”

“Jumin,” you started, repositioning yourself to sit up and look him in the eyes with a serious demeanor, “You are not a robot.”

He let out a small laugh, amused at the way you had to get serious just to say that.

“I’m serious!” you said defensively, playfully hitting his chest before you continued, “You’re caring and sweet, you light up a room just by walking in it, and you’re the warmest thing to have come into my life. I don’t know what front you put up in the office or with the RFA, but I can see right passed that to the soft and loving man I fell in love with.”

Your words never ceased to bring a warm feeling in his chest. The overwhelming amount of love he felt making him lean forward and capture your lips in his, trying to convey just how much you meant to him. It was a gentle press before he pulled away, eyes full of fondness only for you.

“My love, if you really see that, it’s because you’ve brought that out in me,” he said, smile widening as he looked you in the eyes. He constantly described your arrival in his life as a prosperous spring full of blooming flowers after a harsh, cold winter, and he meant every word of it.

**Author's Note:**

> DM me on tumblr (mysticmylifeisamess-enger) or twitter (isabelwritesmm) for commissions ^^


End file.
